Axel
Axel is a character from the Twisted Metal series. He drives a two-wheeled contraption throughout the series. The vehicle itself is named after him. Twisted Metal 2 A prisoner in his own vehicle, Axel has roamed the world looking for an escape. A noble man pushed to the brink, Axel will destroy anyone who prevents his quest for freedom. But true freedom means confronting the man who placed him in the machine. Vehicle: Axel Driver: Axel Info: Male Age: 35 Born: Louisiana :"For 20 years, I've been stuck in this hellish contraption, hiding and waiting for the day when I would be brave enough to fight back. If I win, I'm confronting the man who did this to me. I promise you, I won't be a freak forever." Vehicle Type: Big Double Wheel Contraption Handling: Intermediate Armor: 3/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Supernova Shockwave: Axel's Special Weapon is an expanding Supernova Shockwave that originates from the platform his legs are locked into. Striking with the force of nuclear explosion, the weapon does more damage the closer a victim is to Axel. This weapon is also effective when Axel is in the air. Speed: 2/5 License Plate: REV 13:10 (The Book of Revelation, chapter 13, verse 10 in the ) Voice actor: Peter J. Macon Wish: To get revenge on the person who put him in the contraption. Ending: Twisted Metal III When Axel was a boy, his father strapped two giant wheels to his son's arms and legs. For twenty years, Axel has lived a tormented life filled with daily retread and challenging trips to the bathroom. He's back to win Twisted Metal and become one with his machine forever. Vehicle: Axel Driver: Axel Info: Male Age: 38 Born: New Orleans, Louisiana : "Many years ago, my father forced me into this terrible machine. When I finally freed myself, I was permanently disfigured. My torment was not over. I'm climbing back into my machine one last time. When I win I'll finally be free!" Vehicle Type: Axel Handling: Sluggish Armor: 3/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *Shockwave: A ring of powerful energy that radiates out and electrocutes any victim nearby. Speed: 2/5 Wish: To become one with his machine. Info and Ending: Twisted Metal 4 Axel returns in Twisted Metal 4 as Super Axel, a metallic-armored version with a spike on the outer side of each tire. He is the boss of Amazonia 3000 B.C. He can be unlocked by completing Tournament mode or inputting ↑ → ↓ ↑ L1 at the Password screen. The identity of it's driver is most likely Axel once again. Vehicle Type: Super Axel Handling: ?? Armor: ?? Speed: ?? Special Weapon: ?? *'Supernova:' Sends a shockwave that knocks away close-by vehicles and set them on fire. Ending ''Note: This ending is shared with all other boss vehicles of the game as well as custom vehicles.'' Twisted Metal: Black Axel's wife was murdered when he wasn't even looking. One moment he was the happiest man in the world, only to have his optimism brutally stabbed, strangled, and stomped under the feet of a great evil. Crippled by depression going nowhere, Axel can only hope to win this mysterious contest. But will he have the courage to face his wife's killer? Driver Name: Axel Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: SEVERE DEPRESSION Info: Male Age: 38 Disorder: Obsessed with revenge fantasies, violent. Treatment: Note to staff: DO NOT attempt to treat, lost cause. Wish: Avenge the death of his wife. Voice actor: J.S. Gilbert Fueled by pain and anger, Axel builds the two-wheeled death machine for penance. He straps himself between the giant wheels to punish himself for the death of his wife. His guilt is eased each time his bare feet are shredded along the ground. Axel's Special Attack lets loose an electrified ring to damage nearby opponents. Vehicle Name: Axel Vehicle Type: Axel Control: 6/10 Speed: 5/10 Armor: 5/10 Special Weapon: 6/10 * Shockwave: Axel shoots out a blue ring of energy that blows the opponent up into the air. * Encasement Rage: Axel's secondary Special Attack can be used by quickly pressing ↑ ↑ ↑. It allows Axel to use his machine's giant wheels to his advantage, used by ramming into an opponent. -'Radar Elements-' Name on Radar: "Axel" Vehicle Blip Color: Violet Story Axel is looking for the person who killed his wife. He feels responsible for her death and feels revenge is the only sense of closure he will get. So he enters a contest hosted by Calypso who said that he will reveal the killer. Dialogue #''"Someone killed my wife. She was my life. Calypso says if I win, he'll reveal the killer to me. What husband would refuse?"'' #''"We were at the park. I looked down at my paper...when I looked back up, she was gone. My wife...gone."'' #''"3 months later, her body was shipped to us...in pieces. It took 8 months to get it all back...my dear wife..."'' #''"Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid. If I can find a way past his force field, I know I can beat him."'' #''"I made this vehicle with my own hands. It's my penance, my punishment for letting my wife die. I will not fail her."'' #''"This battleground is small and full of enemies. I must keep moving if I want to survive this."'' #''"This is the last battleground in the contest. If I win I'll discover the truth. I'll face my wife's killer..."'' #''"The law won't stand in my way. Where was the law when my wife went missing? To me, they're as guilty as the killer."'' Ending Axel won the contest and went to Calypso and demanded to know who killed his wife. It turns out that it was Sweet Tooth who killed his wife. Axel then began blaming himself for his wife's death, until Sweet Tooth said that she didn't die easy and that she begged for him as he killed her. Axel then shot Sweet Tooth, killing him. Although Sweet Tooth was dead, so was his wife. He then drove off, deciding to stay in his vehicle with his powers. Stating "The clown is dead, but so is my wife, I WILL NEVER BE FREE!" Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Unveiled in a deleted ending, Axel is the kid in the wheelchair that Calypso kicks down the hill in the intro cutscene of TM:SB. His wish at the end was to walk again. He is unlocked on the level Playground Peril by shooting the middle swing and collecting the icon. Axel is usually known for having average stats in all categories. In TM:SB, Axel is noted for having moderate armor and somewhat low acceleration and top speed. However, he has absolutely exceptional turning. Driver Name: Axel Vehicle Name: Axel Armor: 6/10 Acceleration: 4/10 Top Speed: 4/10 Handling: 10/10 Special Weapon: '''Axel first fires a single missile, when hit by an enemy, He spins wildly, while firing the same missiles to the targeted enemy. '''Deleted Ending: Twisted Metal: Head-On Name: Axel Vehicle: '''Axel '''Age: 38 Height: 6'3 Weight: 280 (An extra 60 is contributed by his arm and leg augmentations) Handling: 5/10 Armor: 6/10 Special Weapon: 6/10 *'Crowd Controller:' Unleashes an electrical surge around himself, knocking back and damaging nearby opponents. Speed: 4/10 Voice actor: '''Scott MacDonald It’s been over 10 years ever since Axel's father incarcerated him inside a two wheeled machine. Finally going against his father, Axel in defiance tore his arms free from the contraption only to find later that he was incapable of living without it. He came across Dr. Zemu, who created cybernetic limbs for his arms and feet that would allow him to be able to pilot his vehicle once again. However, there was one thing Axel had to do in return. Should he win the Twisted Metal Tournament, Axel must turn his wish over to the Dr. Zemu. Twisted Metal: Lost '''Vehicle: Axel Driver: Axel Axel is still aching over the murder of his wife. Feeling her death was his fault, he chooses to stay strapped to the wheels, his feet dragging against hot asphalt, ripped apart, bleeding, and causing him tremendous pain. One day he hopes he will have done his penance and the spirit of his wife will forgive him. Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicle Type: Axel Speed: 2/5 (80/130 mph) Armor: 3/5 (170 pts.) Special Weapon: 3/5 *Spiked War Wheel (60-100 pts.) *Crowd Control (20 pts.) Overall: 8/15 License Plate: ? Axel's new primary special, "Spiked War Wheel", is similar to the secret special in Twisted Metal: Black, conjoining both wheels into one with protruding spikes. The special will hide the player in a spinning wheel of death, which can be steered into opponents for significant damage. The secondary special is the classic shockwave that can knock back enemies caught in the blast radius. Axel also has a unique trait of being able to jump higher than any other vehicle in the game. This perk comes with a price, however: Axel has fairly low armor and slow special regeneration. Trivia General *Axel's name is most likely a reference to the fact that he is essentially a part of the axel between the two giant wheels. *Despite being imprisoned in the machine for over twenty years, Axel hasn't suffered from muscle atrophy. In fact, he's pretty well built; this may be because, theoretically, it should take extreme strength to control his vehicle. *Axel's design from TM:B and TM:SB are similar; they both don't have a platform connecting the wheels and attaching his feet. *It may be possible that because Axel is a machine, he is immortal. Several pieces of evidence point to this is the fact that he has been the same age (38 years old) in several Twisted Metal games, even though the tournaments are held annually. And the fact that he has medium armor, despite the fact that his body is exposed to the ballistic projectiles fired by the contestants. And that Mr. Grimm, another character whose body is exposed during the contest, has horrendous armor. One could argue the giant wheels shield his sides. * Axel has appeared in all games except Twisted Metal (1995). ** Although, Axel was originally conceived as concept art in it. * The appearance of Axel in TMIII suffers from many continuity errors. His ending in TM2 shows that Axel confronted his father, tore his arms out of the machine and walked off with only half of his arms left. In TMIII, he is in the machine, but his arms appear to be completely fine in his ending, and his bio states that he climbs back into his machine. This doesn't make sense, because he only has half of his arms, with the other halves still in his machine. His arms would need to be stitched back together in order for him to use it again, but there are no stitch marks. Even if the previous game's ending was taken into account, he wouldn't be able to use the machine again anyways because he had walked away from it, leaving it near his father's house. Because of these reasons, it remains unknown how his arms appear to be fully intact, and how or why he uses the machine again in TMIII. This is likely due to the change of developers, with 989 studios wanting to include a popular character regardless of past games. Twisted Metal 2 *In his damaged state, Axel loses his left arm. *Axel is technically the first vehicle in the Twisted Metal series and the only vehicle in the game to have two specials. As with a cheat code, Axel can cause severe damage to a vehicle simply by ramming them, somewhat similar to Hammerhead, except Axel does not go on top nor any special sound effect is heard. *Axel was accompanied by a snake. However, this snake never appeared in any subsequental appearances. * Axel's license plate, REV 13:10, refers to the passage Revelation 13:10 in the Holy Bible, which reads, "He that leadeth into captivity shall go into captivity; He that killeth with the sword must be killed with a sword. Here is the patience and the faith of saints." (King James Version, Cambridge Ed.) * In Twisted Metal 2, whenever he uses his special, he says "Axel Power!" He is one of two TM2 ''characters who speak when activating the special (the other being Grasshopper). Twisted Metal 4 *There could have been a possibility of Axel having an info screen, as his ''TMIII info screen can be found in the game's files under the name "AXEL.TIM0." *Axel's metallic appearance could be based on his desire from TMIII. Twisted Metal: Black * Axel is the only unlockable character other than Minion who does not require the player to destroy a grounded control panel to unlock. * Needles Kane's appearance in Axel's ending doesn't make sense. Sweet Tooth was a contestant, therefore for Axel to win, he should've already killed Sweet Tooth. However, it is possible that Calypso revived him so Axel could find out who killed his wife. *Despite Axel's love for his wife, he did not use the wish to bring her back and instead used it to attempt to ease his own pain and get revenge. *Axel, along with Charlie Kane's son, are the only Unlockable characters to be Blackfield Asylum patients. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl * Axel's ending was removed due to the fact that it has possibly offensive content. In the ending, Axel is in a wheelchair and he asks Calypso to make him legs. Calypso does build him a pair of robotic legs, but Calypso has a remote that controls these legs which hurts him by making him walk into some rakes. This decision may have resulted in Axel being switched from default character to unlockable status, as he would have been the only default character without an ending. Axel's driver can still be briefly seen in the game's intro. Twisted Metal: Head-On * Axel, along with Shadow, Cousin Eddy, ATV, and Tower Tooth, are the only vehicles that have 2 special weapons, while everyone else only has one. Twisted Metal (2012) *The character Axel is not shown but his vehicle is useable. Quotes Twisted Metal 2 *''"Father! Please! Release me!"'' *''"No, father! I've learned my lesson! Let me show you what I've learned!"'' *''"I am a free man! And you are no longer my father!"'' Twisted Metal III *''"AAAAAAHHH! Let me out of heeeeeereeee!!"'' Twisted Metal: Black *''"I had won the contest. I went to Calypso and demanded my prize. I wanted to know who killed my wife... and I wanted revenge."'' *''"It was him! That freak in the ice cream truck! He was ALWAYS around the neighborhood! I had not been more careful. I should have sensed something was wrong."'' *''"It was MY fault! Maybe I'M the one to blame for my wife's death!"'' *''"But then, he spoke to me."'' *''"The clown is dead. But so is my wife. I will never be free."'' Twisted Metal: Head-On *''"Dr. Zemu?"'' *''"Yes. He was the man who gave me these. I tore my arms free of this contraption, and he gave me new ones. He let me drive again."'' *''"I promised him... my victory wish."'' *''"I..can't do it."'' *''"No! There's been too much destruction! It was a mistake for me to compete. And it would be a mistake to let Twisted Metal continue! (Zemu: WHAT?!) I want to remove violence from the world!"'' *''"I'm sorry. But I... wish... for peace...AAAGGGHHH!!"'' *''"No!"'' *''"Let me out of this thing!"'' Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal III Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Males Category:Bosses